Treatment of strabismus remains a significant challenge to the field of ophthalmology. A new approach has been taken to treat this condition which provides a level of precision and flexibility unobtainable via surgical and/or pharmocological means. The well- established technique of electrical stimulation to produce controlled muscle contraction has been employed in a novel way. A prosthesis system to precisely control eye position by utilizing electrical stimulation of the extraocular muscles (EOM) is proposed. A user wears with miniature infra-red (IR) photosensors which detect the position and movement of the eyes. Eye position data is fed into a small portable microprocessor which detects minute discrepancies in eye alignment and sends control signals via transdermal power transmission to an implanted electrode in the EOM. The proposed system has applications in treatment of permanent extraocular muscle palsies and correction of congenital strabismus. Used to treat EOM palsies this system has the potential to restore normal visual function. Used to correct congenital strabismus, this system has the potential to decrease cost of treatment by eliminating multiple surgeries and increase success rates thereby improving quality of life.